Ryu no Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his family, what if Naruto was given the most powerful of summoning contracts. What will happen now that Naruto has power like no other?


Ryu no Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: Ignored and neglected by his family and village for containing Kyuubi's soul, Naruto will rise anew. What if he found a dragon summon? What will happen now that he has the powers of the Ryu clan with him?

A/N: Expect elements of Pokémon/Yugioh/Digimon

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Tenten Lee/OC Iruka/Anko Hayate/YUgao

Mass Konoha/Menma/Kakashi/Kurenai/Asuma/council/villains bashing

Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/Narubi bashing

No Sarutobi/Yugao/Hayate/Rin/Hanare/Shizune/Yukimi/Iruka/Anko/Tsubaki bashing

Speaking: Naruto

Emphatic/Timeskip: YOU

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A five –year old Naruto Namikaze sighed sadly, as he watched his so called family training his three siblings. His father Minato Namikaze the yellow Flash, his mother Kushina Uzumaki, his godparents Jiraiya, and Tsunade senju, alongside Kakashi Hatake his father's student, Kurenai Yuhi, his mother's student, and finally Asuma Sarutobi were all watching as menma, Ayane, and Narubi were attempting to do the tree walking exercise. Naruto hung his head in sadness as he watched the events, without even missing a beat, as he sensed four people watching him. Hello Shizune-chan, Rin-chan, Hanare-chan, Yukimi-chan, and Sarutobi-sama he said, as he turned to meet their gazes. Are you holding up all right Naruto Hiruzen asked? I'm fine, I just wish they would pay me some attention, love, or train me instead of putting so much into a prophecy that some old amphibian came up with he replied, gaining rounds of snickers. Y-You mean you know Hiruzen said in horror? I do Naruto said, as he recounted the events.

FLASHBACK

A three-year old Naruto was walking away from his parents after being denied training. Minato-kun, was it really such a good idea to neglect our eldest son Kushina asked? Kushina, you know the Elder Toad spoke of a true hero who would bring peace to the world or destroy it with power unlike any other Minato said. I know, but that still doesn't mean we can't leave Naruto Kushina argued. Agreed, so I think we can start training him, once the others have a good grasp of their powers Minato said. I hope so Kushina said, as she and Minato walked off, never knowing Naruto had overheard the entire conversation.

END FLASHBACK

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, after Naruto finished his recounting. Well, Naruto since their not training you, would you allow us to train you Rin asked? I would love that, however I'm not going to put you at risk, since clan heirs are only supposed to receive help from their clans, unless specifically instructed Naruto said. Besides, I've already mastered leaf-balancing, tree-walking, water walking, and kunai balancing, since I have two tenants who are more family than my own blood Naruto said. You mean you've already met Kyuubi Hiruzen said surprised? Yes, and I also have the shinju sealed in me as well Naruto said. Please don't tell my family, since they don't need to know at least not yet Naruto pleaded? All right Naruto we won't tell your parents Hiruzen assured. Oh, and here's the real shocker: Their both women Naruto said, as everyone had wide eyes, and open mouths. In fact, all the biju are women Naruto replied.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Naruto was fast asleep, when he suddenly felt himself wake up in a sewer. Huh, How did I get here he wondered? He followed the trail of red pipes, until he came into a large door. Upon opening the door, he found a large empty room, with an equally large cage with a paper with the kanji for seal attached to it. Suddenly, a thunderous voice was heard. AH, IT SEEMS MY HOST HAS FINALLY COME TO VISIT it declared, as a pair of red slitted eyes shot open. Booming footsteps were heard, as the unknown person soon appeared. Standing before Naruto, on four gigantic hind legs was a monster the size of a 10 story building…

KYUUBI!

Kyuubi The kitsune let out a booming growl, instantly silencing Naruto. Soon two more figures entered into the light. The first was a large silver and black wolf with silver-slitted eyes, while the final figure was a large bluish-white dragon. Naruto quickly bowed to the two biju, as they were consumed in crimson and silver flames respectively. Once the flames died away, it revealed two women; no scratch that the words naruto was thinking of couldn't even begin to describe these two. First was Kurei: a. k. a. Kurama. She stood at an even 5'10, with long flowing crimson hair with orange mixed in. She had a curvaceous figure with a bronze tan. Two small but slender fox ears jutted back and out to either side, with nine fox tails wrapped around her. She wore a crimson and orange kimono with a violet sash around it. Making it hug her, while giving a perfect shot of her exposed J. The other was Ayumi: the juubi. Ayumi was 5'11 with long silverish-black hair that spilled past her rear. She had violet slitted eyes with both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. She had two pointed ears. She wore a dark green corset with black leggings. (Imagine something similar to Rogue's XME attire.) Ten tails were seen wrapped around her. Ah, nice of you to join us tonight Naru-kun Kurei said, as the sewer vanished, and the four appeared in a meadow that led into a deep valley, connecting with a large mountain range. Ayumi nodded, as she spoke. Naru-kun, this is a friend of ours: Kisara the Dragon Maiden she said indicating the large dragon, which was engulfed in bluish-white flames and light. Once the light and flames faded, there was a woman with bluish-white hair that traveled all the way to the ground. She had the purest blue eyes Naruto had ever seen. She was 5'9, and wore a Light blue yukata tied with a deep blue obi. Greetings Naruto-san, I am Kisara, or rather an astral projection of myself. You see I've been tasked with finding a summoned for the Ryu clan summoning contract. Kurei and Ayumi were kind enough to allow me to look into your soul and memories, and for doing without consent I do apologize, but I'm rather impressed you have remained so noble and pure despite everything that has happened to you in such a short time. Arigato Kisara-sama Naruto said, as he bowed. Please no formalities Kisara said, waving it off. A loud "POOf" was heard. This is the contract for the Ryu clan, just draw some blood, and sign your name in the second box Kisara instructed. Once that was finished, Kisara walked over, and hugged him. Thank you once again for allowing me to meet you Naruto-san she said, before giving a quick kiss on his forehead, and vanished. Naruto then looked to see both Kurei and Ayumi with dark rainclouds over their heads. WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME THAT KISSED NARU-KUN they wailed in unison, with large anime waterfalls erupting from their eyes! Er uh yeah about that Naruto said, gaining both women's attention. You both know you've kissed me multiple times since I was three Naruto replied.

THUD!

Both were now on the ground courtesy of a classic anime face vault. And on that note Naruto said, as he turned and fled his mindscape.

Early the next morning, Naruto was already dressed and finished breakfast, and had just left the estate. He was currently occupying an out of the way training ground with a beautiful lake leading to a large plateau with a large waterfall. This was his favorite place, because he would always find it serene. He also knew that underneath the lake and waterfall, there was a large underground cavern that led to a larger area similar to where he trained. Once he arrived, he did his normal routine of stretching, and warming up. After that he began performing the tree-walking exercise several times. He then followed suit with water-walking, leaf-balancing, and kunai-balancing. After that, he unsealed several scrools he had gotten on a raid on the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan library. Thank you Kurei-tenshi and Ayumi-tenshi for giving me kage bunshin, and its training method he said aloud, while said women full body blushed in his mindscape. Kage bunshin jutsu Naruto said, as he created over 500 clones. All right, we'll divide into fifty grous of ten, and perform every jutsu on these scrolls, as well as perfect our Rasengan, Hirashin, and fuinjutsu Naruto declared. I have to take care of something Naruto said, as he performed the seals for the Kuchyoss no jutsu. Kuchyoss no jutsu Naruto said, before feeling himself vanish in a reverse shunshin.

INDIGO PLATEAU (So Sue me.)

Naruto reappeared in what could only be described, as a large mountainous range with deep valleys bordering the north. A tropical jungle lay to the south, while large waterfalls, streams, and lakes were bordering the east, with large fiery volcanoes lay to the west. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed.

YOU MUST BE THE ONE KISARA-SAMA ALLOWED TO SIGN OUR CONTRACT it said, as Naruto slowly turned, and felt his heart completely stop. There was a large orange bipedal-looking creature with two small green wings on its back. It had a cream-colored underbelly, with deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce Naruto on the spot. Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto said, after a moment of collecting himself. Greetings, I am…

End chap 1

Naruto's kekkei genkai:

Ryu Megamigan

Chakra Chains

Mokuton

Jinton

Koton

Ryu Clan:

Dragon type moves/secondary moves (Pokemon)

Affinities to all five major elements, including sub-elements

Hoyoton

Enton

Futton

Yoton

Jiton

Bakuton

Shakuton

Meiton

Uton

Shoton

Ranton

Enton

Taiyoton

Tsukiton

Dokuton

Hikariton

Yamiton

ShoHoyoton

HoyoKaton

Iwazuchiton

Iwaton

HikariKaton

Manaton

HikariManaton

YamiManaton

YamiKaton

YamiDoton

YamiFuuton

YamiSuiton

YamiMokuton

YamiHoyoton

Yin Release

Yang Release

YinYang Release

Kageton

Haganeton

Kusahanaton

Nijiton

Aurora Release

Hoshiton

Kousmoston

Ryu Shikotsumyaku

Ryu Genki

Summoning Contract:

Dragons

Yamata no Orochi

Chimeras

Hydras

Wyverns

Dinosaurs

Sea Serpents

Serpents

Snakes (Not the contract Orochimaru or Anko use)

Phoenix

Chinese Dragons

Teams:

Team 6:

Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze

Ayane Uzumaki-Namikaze

NarubiUzumaki-Namikaze

Team 7:

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Sai Shimura

Team 8:

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Team 9:

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

Tenten

Team10:

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi

Team 11:

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Team 12:

Naruto Otsusuki

Team 13:

Yakumo Kurama

Misami Uchiha

Takimi Asara

Surprise

Kisara

Harem:

Fem Kami

Fem Yami

Fem Shinigami

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Mikoto

Nayori

Older Hanabi (She's Itachi's age)

Hisana Hyuuga (OC)

Himeku Hyuuga (OC)

Shizune

Rin

Hanare

Yukimi

Tsubaki

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Umi (OC)

Miko (OC)

Amayo (OC)

Minae (OC)

Ayane Namikaze (OC)

Narubi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Misami Uchiha (OC)

Takimi Asara (OC)

Yakumo Kurama

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Yukihana (OC)

Mahiru Momochi (OC)

Yamigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Raiya Kurosuki (OC)

Rankara (OC)

Kazari Kaguya (OC)

Hotaru

Akane (OC)

Asaka (OC)

Hitomi (OC)

Haruka (OC)

Izumi (OC)

Jun (OC)

Katsumi (OC)

Kitsumi (OC)

Kira (OC)

Kiri (OC)

Lan (OC)

Mai (OC)

Mariko (OC)

Naomi (OC)

Osami (OC)

Oyuki (OC)

Rumiko (OC)

Ryoko (OC)

Ryoku (OC)

Ryoki (OC)

Seika (OC)

Seiko (OC)

Suki (OC)

Taki (OC)

Tsukina (OC)

Fu

Hisame

Ajisai

Fiyo

Suiren

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Older Sari

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Shizuka

Nija (OC)

(OC)

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime

Sasame

Isaribi

Guren

Mei Terumi

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in ch. 1/198 onward

Rank: Genin after Ch2

Hair color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Menma is the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze quartet. Due to his older brother's neglection by everyone Menma has become arrogant, and thinks he's the best in the nations. He is best friends with Sasuke, and Kiba.

Attire: Menma wears a cut black track shirt with flame designs, with matching pants.

Name: Ayane Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age; 5 –ch. 2/18 onward

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Blonde with red highlights

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Bio: Ayane is the second eldest of the quartet. She is kind and very emotional. She, much like Narubi wants to help understand Naruto better, and has a unwilling attraction towards him.

Attire: Ayane wears a red and black battle dress

Name: Narubi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in ch. 2/18 onward

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: red

Eye color: Blue

Bio: The second youngest of the quartet. Narubi has a mix of a tomboyish and girly personality. She has always adored Naruto, despite not realizing his neglection. She has more than sibling feelings for him.

Attire: Narubi wears a black battle kimono with swirling flames as designs.

Name: Misami Uchiha

Age 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: black/Navy Blue

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Misami is Sasuke's twin sister, and the definite level-headed of the siblings. She takes after Itachi and Shissui, and is one of Naruto's best friends. Make her mad, and you'll be on the receiving end of her genjutsu.

Attire: Misami wears dark blue low-cut biker shorts with a matching halter top

Name: Takimi Asari

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Bio: Takimi is one of Naruto's friends. She is quiet and reserved, but isn't afraid to give her opinion.

Attire: Takimi wears a bluish-silver bodysuit with a blue sash tied around the waist

R & R please and happy Holidays


End file.
